To discover and model a business service in a network environment, some discovery solutions either discover the entire network or all of the nodes and configuration items within a given IP range. When using a given IP range, for example, these solutions may return all of the configuration items within the range. To model a target business service, the administrator may then determine which configuration items are used by the targeted service.